staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 Grudnia 2008
TVP 1 05:45 Notacje - ks. Jerzy Bryła. Uczyłem głuchoniemych rozumieć Pana Boga; cykl dokumentalny 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Małgosia i buciki - Małgosia w kręgielni odc. 29; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 09:00 Moliki książkowe; magazyn 09:10 Buli - Epidemia, odc. 10; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989) 09:20 ZOO bez tajemnic ; cykl dokumentalny 09:35 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 11 - O tym, jak Elis nie zaznała szczęścia; serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1998) 10:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4139; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4140; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 10:55 Psi psycholog - odc. 25; telenowela dokumentalna TVP 11:25 Zapytaj prawnika - odc. 15; magazyn 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Gdzie przyszłość przeszłości czapkuje; cykl reportaży 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1188; telenowela TVP 13:05 Klan - odc. 1577 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1737; teleturniej muzyczny 14:00 Kulisy serialu "Londyńczycy" 14:05 Herosi i komedianci; film dokumentalny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:14 Mamy MAMY - odc. 10; reality show 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4141; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4142; serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1582 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1738; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1193; telenowela TVP 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 15 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nurkuj, Olly! - Wzmacniacz Beth, odc. 16; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Pompeje - w cieniu wulkanu - odc. 4 - txt str.777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy (2007) 21:15 Piątkowe kino akcji - Pearl Harbor - txt str.777 175'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001) 00:20 Nowe kino - Manderlay 132'; dramat kraj prod.Dania, Francja, Holandia, Niemcy, Szwecja, Wielka Brytania (2005) 02:35 Kojak seria 6 - Przynajmniej tyle; serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1989) 04:10 Notacje - Stanisław Szpunar. Maksymilian Kolbe był święty; cykl dokumentalny 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 132 - Pamiątka rodzinna 06:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury - odc 30/52; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2005) 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Niezłomni; cykl reportaży 07:25 Co ludzie powiedzą? - odc. 6/40; serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1990) 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:00; Pogoda 8:20, 9:35 10:15 M jak miłość - odcinek 334; serial TVP 11:05 Zawierucha uczuć (Chance of snow); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1998) 12:35 prze - myślenia - w - remoncie; reportaż 12:55 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? (78) 13:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wyspy szczęśliwe - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 13:30 Ulica lemurów - Traktory na ulicy lemurów - odc. 8; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 14:00 Tak to leciało! - (28); teleturniej 14:50 Dla niesłyszących - Droga - odc. 2/6 - Numer próbny; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:55 Stawiam na Tolka Banana - odc. 1/7 Klondike - txt str.777; serial TVP 16:30 Przygody pana Michała - odc. 4/13 - Cztery serca - txt str.777; serial historyczno-przygodowy TVP 17:05 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 15 Narzeczona Tuppermana; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Oskary Fashion; relacja 20:05 Gwiezdne Wojny - Część piąta: Imperium kontratakuje (Star Wars V - The Empire Strikes Back) - txt str.777; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1980) 22:15 Czas na miłość - Dr T i kobiety (Dr T and the Women) - txt str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2000) 00:15 Z kabaretowego archiwum 00:30 Panorama 00:45 Dowód rzeczowy (Body of evidence); film kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1988) 02:15 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:24; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:19, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; Info Poranek 06:27, 07:25; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:46 Biznes; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Forum - wydanie 44; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:51 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Pod Prąd - Pod prąd; cykl dokumentalny 00:27 Półkowniki - Prezydent; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:53 Półkowniki - Nauczyciele; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:14 Forum - wydanie 44; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:01 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:19 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:47 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Poznań 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:24; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:19, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; Info Poranek 06:27, 07:25; STEREO 07:45 Teleskop 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Teleskop 08:50 Wielkopolski agrobiznes 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Teleskop 17:00 Wielkopolski Informator Kulturalny 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:46 Biznes; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Teleskop 18:20 Sport - wiadomości 18:30 Rozmowa dnia 18:40 Ułani Andersa 19:25 Wielkopolski Informator Kulturalny 19:30 Rozmowa dnia 19:45 Teleskop - flesz 19:50 Wielkopolski agrobiznes 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Forum - wydanie 44; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Teleskop 22:05 Sport - wiadomości 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:51 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Pod Prąd - Pod prąd; cykl dokumentalny 00:27 Półkowniki - Prezydent; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:53 Półkowniki - Nauczyciele; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:14 Forum - wydanie 44; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:01 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:19 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:47 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:24; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:19, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; Info Poranek 06:27, 07:25; STEREO 07:45 Panorama; Pogoda 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Dzielny pacjent 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Panorama; Panorama sport 17:00 Dzielny pacjent 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:46 Biznes; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 18:30 Komentarze dnia 18:55 Brulion kulturalny 19:20 Postawione na głowie 19:45 Reportaż 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Forum - wydanie 44; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:51 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Pod Prąd - Pod prąd; cykl dokumentalny 00:27 Półkowniki - Prezydent; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:53 Półkowniki - Nauczyciele; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:14 Forum - wydanie 44; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:01 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:19 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:47 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:24; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:19, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; Info Poranek 06:27, 07:25; STEREO 07:45 Menu kulturalne 07:50 Wokół nas 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Kronika - rozmowa z gościem, przegląd prasy 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Diagnoza zdrowia 17:05 Po sukces do Unii, Infrastruktura turystyki kongresowej i targowej 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:46 Biznes; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Serwis sportowy 18:30 Wokół nas 18:35 Między Odrą a Renem 18:50 Rozkminka, Konflikt pokoleń 19:00 Obraz dnia 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Forum - wydanie 44; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:00 E-lementarz 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:51 Biznes; STEREO 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Pod Prąd - Pod prąd; cykl dokumentalny 00:27 Półkowniki - Prezydent; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:53 Półkowniki - Nauczyciele; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:14 Forum - wydanie 44; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:01 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:19 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 02:47 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 78, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Dotyk anioła - odc. 44, USA 1996 9:00 Daleko od noszy - Kryminalne zagadki szpitala - odc. 165, Polska 2008 9:30 Świat według Kiepskich - odc. 305, Polska 2008 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Moc grejpfruta - odc. 235, Polska 2006 11:00 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 127, USA 2001-2002 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1184, Polska 2008 12:00 Czarodziejki - odc. 20, USA 1998-1999 13:00 Czarodziejki - odc. 21, USA 1998-1999 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 816, Polska 2008 14:45 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 128, USA 2001-2002 15:15 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy - odc. 2, USA 2006 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Tylko miłość - odc. 54, Polska 2008 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Lunatyk - odc. 187, Polska 2004 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 817, Polska 2008 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1185, Polska 2008 20:00 Tylko miłość - odc. 55, Polska 2008 21:00 Kevin sam w domu - komedia, USA 1990 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:00 Żołnierze kosmosu - film sf, USA 1997 1:20 Wyścig z diabłem - film sensacyjny, USA 1975 2:55 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:55 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:55 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:25 Zakończenie programu TVN 5:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 6:00 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Rozbij bank - teleturniej 8:00 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1058, Polska 2008 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Przyjaciele - odc. 3, USA 1994 11:30 Przyjaciele - odc. 4, USA 1994 12:00 Brzydula - odc. 54, Polska 2008 12:30 Telesklep - magazyn 13:30 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 14:25 Telesklep - magazyn 14:55 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 15:50 Rozmowy w toku - Za mały, za duży i... ruda! 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2007 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 55, Polska 2008 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Superkino - Nico: Ponad prawem - film sensacyjny, USA, Hongkong 1988 22:00 Wybuch - film sensacyjny, Niemcy, USA 2004 23:50 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 0:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:10 Wrzuć na luz - program rozrywkowy 2:10 Telesklep - magazyn 2:30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 6:00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:25 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 8:25 Beverly Hills 90210 - odc. 14, USA 1993-1994 9:25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 126, telenowela, Meksyk 2008 10:25 mała Czarna - talk-show 11:25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 127, telenowela, Meksyk 2008 12:25 Lalola - odc. 36, Argentyna 2007 13:30 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 14:00 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:00 Beverly Hills 90210 - odc. 15, USA 1993-1994 16:00 Modne gwiazdy - odc. 6, USA 2008 17:00 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 20:00 Włatcy móch - odc. 63, Polska 2008 20:30 Selekcja 2008 - odc. 8, Polska 2008 21:05 Geneza - odc. 16, Hiszpania 2006 22:20 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 23:20 W świetle czerwonych reflektorów - komedia erotyczna, USA 2003 1:25 Selekcja 2008 - odc. 8, Polska 2008 2:00 Kruk - horror, USA 1994 3:50 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 4:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 5:15 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05:00 Taniec z gwiazdami 06:20 Telesklep 07:25 Serce z kamienia odc.: 198 08:15 Agenci NCIS odc.: 20 09:15 Weronika Mars odc.: 12 10:10 Kuba Wojewódzki 11:10 Kryminalni odc.: 2 12:05 Hej-nał Show 13:00 Telesklep 14:05 Agenci NCIS odc.: 21 15:05 Kuba Wojewódzki 16:10 Frasier odc.: 23 16:40 Weronika Mars odc.: 13 17:35 Kryminalni odc.: 3 18:35 Frasier odc.: 24-ost. 19:05 Nowe przygody "starej" Christine odc.: 5 19:35 Rockefeller Plaza 30 odc.: 13 20:05 Kryptonim "Szmaragd" 22:00 Bez skazy odc.: 16 23:15 Inferno 01:10 Kryminalni odc.: 60 02:05 Wróżki 03:10 Laski na czacie 04:40 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 06:55 Voltron - trzeci wymiar odc.: 9/44 07:20 Telezakupy 08:50 Bajka za bajką odc.: 2/23 09:20 Czarna Perła odc.: 77/200 10:20 Czynnik PSI odc.: 9/44 11:20 Cyrograf odc.: 33/40 12:20 Brygada Acapulco odc.: 40/48 13:20 Werdykt 14:20 Telezakupy 14:50 Cyrograf odc.: 34/40 15:50 Waleczne serca odc.: 9/40 16:25 Czarna Perła odc.: 78/200 17:20 Lub czasopisma 17:35 Waleczne serca odc.: 10/40 18:05 Czynnik PSI odc.: 10/88 19:05 Brygada Acapulco odc.: 41/48 20:00 Ktoś patrzy 21:55 Oblicza zbrodni odc.: 44/52 22:55 Lub czasopisma 23:10 Zimna kalkulacja 01:00 Grzech pożądania 02:30 Rybia nocka TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05; 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Idzie zima; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Molly - odc. 1/13 (Molly); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska, Francja (1994); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Laboratorium XXI wieku; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Koszalińskie Bieszczady; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Kultura nie zna granic - Radość śpiewania; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Polska z bocznej drogi - Szczęście na chybił trafił; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1189; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1571; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Twój region w TV Polonia - Białystok i okolice na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:30 Teatr przypomnień - Wielki kawałek tortu w pułapce na myszy; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1978); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Andrzej Szalawski, Krystyna Janda, Michał Pawlicki, Andrzej Wasilewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Matki i córki; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Folkogranie - Nowa Tradycja 2008; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Drzewo oliwne; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Okna sztuki; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Mini Szansa - Katarzyna Cerekwicka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kultura nie zna granic - Radość śpiewania; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:55 Twój region w TV Polonia - Białystok i okolice na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1189; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Misiaki - odc. 14 Wędrówki w trzcinie; serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1571; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 344 Jak ojciec z synem; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Porozmawiaj z...; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:00 Kino Sąsiadów - Reguły kłamstwa (Pravidla Izi); film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY (2006); reż.:Robert Sedlacek; wyk.:Jiri Langmajer, David Svehlik, Petra Jungmannova, Klara Issova; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:05 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Twój region w TV Polonia - Białystok i okolice na weekend; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1189; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Misiaki - odc. 14 Wędrówki w trzcinie; serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1571; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 344 Jak ojciec z synem; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Porozmawiaj z...; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 04:00 Kino Sąsiadów - Reguły kłamstwa (Pravidla Izi); film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY (2006); reż.:Robert Sedlacek; wyk.:Jiri Langmajer, David Svehlik, Petra Jungmannova, Klara Issova; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 07:20 Rozmowy istotne - Janusz Wiśniewski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Na wyrywki z rozrywki; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 5 dni z życia emeryta - odc. 3/5 - Wigilia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - W życiu jak w teatrze - Ostatni; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Pamiętajcie o Osieckiej (23 Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej 2002); widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Z kamerą po kraju - Lampy gasną; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Podhale - źródła i fascynacje. Wojciech Kilar "Krzesany"; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Confiteor"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Kultura duchowa narodu - Poseł prawdy - Świętochowski; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Poezja łączy ludzi - Mój ulubiony wiersz: "Zwątpienie"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Jednostka Szpot; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 12:30 Rozmowy istotne - Janusz Wiśniewski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Pan Arkadin (Confidential report (Mr Arkadin)); film fabularny kraj prod.Hiszpania, USA (1955); reż.:Orson Welles; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Sopranista; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Rekonstrukcja (Reconstruction); dramat kraj prod.Dania (2003); reż.:Christoffer Boe; wyk.:Line Poulsen, Krister Henriksson, Maria Bonnevie, Nikolaj Lie Kaas; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Na wyrywki z rozrywki; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Na weekend ; magazyn kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Trudell (Trudell); film biograficzny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Heather Rae; wyk.:Wilma Mankiller, Robert Redford, Bonnie Raitt, Darelle 'Dino' Butler, Jackson Browne, Val Kilmer, Amy Ray, Sam Shepard, Kris Kristofferson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 13/21 Kozioł ofiarny, czyli rotacja; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Klasyka filmowa - Dodes'ka - den (Dodesukaden); dramat kraj prod.Japonia (1970); reż.:Akira Kurosawa; wyk.:Kazuo Kato, Keiji Furuyama, Michio Hino, Tatsuhei Shimokawa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 The Pretenders - Koncert w Cornbury; koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Uciekająca miłość (L' amour en fuite); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (1979); reż.:François Truffaut; wyk.:Jean-Pierre Léaud, Claude Jade, Marie-France Pisier, Julien Bertheau; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Kino nocne - Kilka pogodnych dni (Szép napok (Pleasant Days)); dramat kraj prod.Węgry (2002); reż.:Kornél Mundruczó; wyk.:Tamás Polgár, Orsolya Tóth, Kata Wéber, Lajos Ottó Horváth, András Réthelyi, Ann Szandtner, Kolos Oroszi, Claudia Tilly, Erika Molnár, Balázs Dévai; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:40 Na weekend ; magazyn kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Notacje - Antoni Jabłoński; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Kontrowersje - Żołnierze Wehrmachtu; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Kolumbowie w kolorze feldgrau; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Historia i dokument - Listy niewysłane; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Dzieje Polaków - Trójmiasto w ogniu; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Dni, które wstrząsnęły Polską - Grudzień 70; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Historia i dokument - Historia Judaizmu - Historia Judaizmu, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Historia i dokument - Historia kołem się toczy - Warszawa czyli rzecz o bratniej pomocy; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Dzieje Polaków - Z Sybiru do RPA; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ala z buszu; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Historia i dokument - Mieszko; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Siła bezsilnych - Życie za życie - bohaterska rodzina Ulmów; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Cena życia; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Historia i dokument - Skarby Toskanii - odc. 16 (odc. 16); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Kobieta przez wieki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 O ekologii, feminizmie i kobiecie ; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Portal - magazyn historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kulisy III RP - Zimna wojna z Rosją; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Z archiwów PRL - u - odc. 50; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Kontrowersje - Westerplatte - historia prawdziwa?; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Tajemnica Westerplatte; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Pojedynek - Generał Franco; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Czas dyktatorów - Franco; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Historia i dokument - Zabójcy - Mehmet Ali Agca - (wersja oryginalna z polskimi napisami); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Akwarium, czyli samotność szpiega - odc. 3/4 - Turystyka alpejska; serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Ukraina (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Notacje - Jan Maria Włodek 1; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Szatan z siódmej klasy odc.6 - Choć burza huczy wkoło nas ; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:45 Przybyli ułani; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Zbigniew Zamachowski, Kinga Preis, Krystyna Feldman, Stefan Burczyk, Paweł Parczewski, Andrzej Zaborski, Joanna Kurowska, Artur Barciś; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Pekin 2008 HD - Koszykówka mężczyzn: USA - Australia (ćwierćfinały); STEREO 11:00 Londyńczycy - odc. 9/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Liga Mistrzów(VI) - Celtic - Villarreal ; STEREO 13:30 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Mistrz wagi żywej - Film o profesorze Zygmuncie Pejsaku; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:50 Pekin 2008 HD - Koszykówka mężczyzn: USA - Australia (ćwierćfinały); STEREO 15:10 Szatan z siódmej klasy odc.6 - Choć burza huczy wkoło nas ; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Przybyli ułani; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Zbigniew Zamachowski, Kinga Preis, Krystyna Feldman, Stefan Burczyk, Paweł Parczewski, Andrzej Zaborski, Joanna Kurowska, Artur Barciś; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Pekin 2008 HD - Żeglarstwo (Żeglarstwo) kraj prod.Chiny (2008); STEREO 17:45 Liga Mistrzów(VI) - Celtic - Villarreal ; STEREO 19:30 Dzika Polska - Szaleńcy natury - Piastun żelaznej żaby; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Liga Mistrzów(VI) - Werder - Inter ; STEREO 21:45 Wyścigi samochodowe - Rajd Barbórki; STEREO 23:20 Glina - odc. 23; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Zakończenie dnia TV Puls 06:00 Telezakupy 06:30 Burza uczuć odc.: 183 07:30 Meandry miłości odc.: 22 08:30 Zorro odc.: 79 09:30 Dance, dance, dance odc.: 75 10:30 Telezakupy 11:00 Octava dies 11:30 Telezakupy 12:00 Puls kultury 12:30 Bianka - droga do szczęścia odc.: 110 13:30 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 14:30 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda 15:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15:30 Niesamowite historie odc.: 16 16:00 Meandry miłości odc.: 23 17:00 Zorro odc.: 80 18:00 Flintstonowie 19:00 Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-klasisty? 20:00 Życiowe rozterki 22:00 Wydarzenia tygodnia 22:30 Uwaga, żarty 23:00 Puls kultury 23:30 Nieśmiertelny odc.: 72 00:30 Wydarzenia tygodnia 01:00 Śmierć binarna 03:00 Wydarzenia tygodnia 03:30 Puls kultury 04:00 Żebro Adama 04:30 Miód i szarańcza 05:00 Pasja życia 05:30 Zakończenie programu Religia.tv 06:30 Jutrznia 07:00 Nowy Testament odc.: 5 07:30 Telesklep 08:30 Kruchta kulturalna 09:00 Wieści z Rzymu, Włochy 09:30 Portrety 10:00 Rozmównica 11:00 Dekalog odc.: 7/10 11:10 Siostra Marie Simon Pierre - Cud Jana Pawła II 12:15 Arka Jeana Vanier 13:15 Wszystko może się przytrafić 14:00 Lumen 2000 odc.: 53 14:30 Między sklepami 15:30 Słownik języka Boskiego 16:00 Rozmównica 17:00 Anielska kuchnia 2 17:15 Archiwum X Kościoła 17:45 Opowieści bobasa odc.: 7/10 18:00 Tamtego dnia w Nazarecie. Historia Kościoła odc.: 5/20 18:30 Nieszpory 19:00 Magiczne święta odc.: 1/6 19:30 Chrześcijanie za Himalajami 20:30 Liguria - życie między niebem a morzem 21:30 Rozmównica 22:30 Dekalog odc.: 7/10 22:40 Archiwum X Kościoła 23:10 Wieści z Rzymu, Włochy 23:40 Rozmównica 00:40 Telesklep 02:00 Zakończenie programu TVS 06:40 Telezakupy 07:00 Radio Silesia 10:00 Silesia informacje 10:20 Kopalnia wiedzy 10:45 Telezakupy 11:00 OK-NO 12:00 Silesia informacje 12:05 Telezakupy 12:40 A nóm sie to podobo 13:40 Śląski koncert życzeń 14:10 Silesia informacje - flesz 14:15 Telezakupy 14:35 Góromania 15:00 Telezakupy 15:15 Akcja kryminalna 15:40 Telezakupy 16:00 Silesia informacje 16:20 Tak Nieruchomości 16:50 Śląski koncert życzeń 17:15 Na przełaj 17:45 Silesia komentarze 18:20 Kopalnia wiedzy 19:00 Gadżetarium 19:35 Propozycje do śląskiej listy przebojów 20:00 Silesia informacje - flesz 20:05 OK-NO 21:00 Silesia informacje - główne wydanie 21:30 Sport 21:40 Pogoda 21:45 Gość dnia 22:00 Wywiady księdza Arkadiusza Nowaka 22:35 Kulturysta 23:00 Silesia informacje - główne wydanie 23:30 Sport 23:40 Pogoda 23:45 Telezakupy 00:00 A nóm sie to podobo 00:45 Śląski koncert życzeń 01:10 Góromania 01:35 Akcja kryminalna 02:05 Tak Nieruchomości 02:30 Śląski koncert życzeń 03:00 Silesia informacje 03:45 Na przełaj 04:10 Gadżetarium 04:35 OK-NO 05:10 Kopalnia wiedzy 05:45 Wywiady księdza Arkadiusza Nowaka Patio TV 06:00 Dzień się budzi 10:00 O co chodzi? Komentarz dnia 10:30 Mole książkowe 11:00 T-shirt TV 12:00 DKF - seans filmowy 14:00 Garaż TV 14:30 Patio Cafe 15:00 Made in Poland 16:00 AfterParty 17:00 T-shirt TV 18:00 Seans 18:30 O co chodzi? Komentarz dnia 19:00 Imprezowicz 19:30 Translator 20:00 Free Your Mind 22:00 Patio nocą 00:00 Zakończenie programu 4fun.TV 06:00 4fun'ocka 07:00 Ranny ptaszek 08:00 Ranny ptaszek 09:00 Weekend specjalny 10:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 10:30 Weekend specjalny 12:00 Parowanie 12:30 Kto się w tobie kocha? 13:00 Parowanie 13:30 Juniorki 14:00 Parowanie 14:30 Kto się w tobie kocha? 15:00 Szarlotka i przyjaciele 15:30 Kartony 16:00 Weekend specjalny 17:00 Chic&Shine 17:30 Hit Me 18:00 Juniorki 18:30 Hit Me 19:00 Weekend specjalny 20:00 Kapitan Bomba 20:30 Kartony 21:00 Hit Me 22:00 Hit Me 23:00 Zakazane piosenki 00:00 Kto się w tobie kocha? 01:00 Zakazane piosenki 02:00 Gorący akademik 03:00 Parowanie holenderskie 04:00 Nocny 4fun 05:00 Tatoo na lato iTV 05:30 Morze hitów - pasmo muzyczne 06:00 Discostacja Extra 07:00 Morze hitów - pasmo muzyczne 07:15 Horoskop gwiazd 07:30 Morze hitów - pasmo muzyczne 07:45 Discostacja Extra 08:00 Telesprzedaż 08:45 Discostacja - magazyn muzyczne 09:30 Horoskop gwiazd 09:40 Ezo TV 10:20 Horoskop gwiazd 12:00 Ezo TV 13:30 Instytut ezoteryczny 14:30 Telesprzedaż 15:15 Telesprzedaż 16:00 Morze hitów - pasmo muzyczne 16:15 Discostacja Extra 16:30 Morze hitów - pasmo muzyczne 16:35 Discostacja Extra 16:45 Nijusy 17:00 Discostacja - magazyn muzyczne 17:45 Nijusy 18:00 Polowanie na gwiazdy 18:20 Morze hitów - pasmo muzyczne 18:35 Horoskop gwiazd 18:50 Morze hitów - pasmo muzyczne 19:00 Zapytaj mecenasa 20:00 Ezo TV 22:45 WP.tv 23:00 Pasmo nocne Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Poznań z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Szczecin z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Religia.tv z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Patio TV z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun.tv z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki iTV z 2008 roku